


Omni-Purpose

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Prank of the Ages

This was bad. I didn’t know how I was going to get out of it. Stupid fucking Gwen and her perverted mind. We were both bent over on a motel bed, next to each other, both gripping the sheets as we had our asses rammed into by two black dudes she met on the beach.

We had pulled the van over because Grandpa wanted some sun, and Gwen convinced two strangers to do her dirty work. I fell asleep in my beach chair, then I awoke bent over on a bed. I noticed that I was naked and being held down, and when I tried to go, hero, Gwen (also stark naked) laughed. She explained that she temporarily put the Omnitrix in overdrive, so I was stuck with them. She took her place next to me and ordered her newfound friends to start pounding.

I didn’t know how much cock was going into Gwen’s ass, but it felt like a telephone pole was being shoved up mine. The two men groaned as they entered our small bodies, and I clenched my teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Gwen started moaning as if she was getting a blowjob (Oh, did I mention that? Yeah, she cast a wrong spell or something, but decided not to bring back her vagina, keeping her new 7” cock.).

I gripped the sheets as the pain increased, the man pushing farther into my ass. I looked over at Gwen, trying to say something like “you bitch”, but I didn’t when I saw her face. Her eyes were wide and her gaze distant, as if she was only aware of her girl-cock and her ass, currently being slammed into by another member. Drool slid out of her open and moaning mouth as she gripped the bed sheets.

She looked at me, saying “Isn’t this great Ben! Oh my god, he’s so deep!” Her voice was constantly interrupted by the slapping sounds of skin, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”  
And cum she did. From my awkward angle, I could see her prick twitch up and down as bolts of white jizz flowed out of her. Her balls swinging with her cock, she began to move her body with the man inside her, and I couldn’t look at her anymore. Her moans were the worst part; they were turning me on. It wasn’t just that, but the pain was almost gone. My whole body began to feel…

Great.

I felt my own member grow in size as I absent-mindedly began to moan with my cousin. I pressed my head into the bed, trying to hide my arousal. Gwen must have seen this because she began to taunt me.

“I saw your Unghh…your dick get hard. Admit it Ben, you love this!”

I muffled my response into the bed. She ordered her friend who was fucking me to stop, asking again “What was that? I can’t hear you!”

I gave up. I lifted my head and yelled, “Yes! Yes goddammit, I fucking love it! Please keep going!”

She wouldn’t let me win that easily. “You like being a cock-whore, then?”

“Yes!”

“You like getting Ungh, getting a pole shoved up your ass?!”

“Yes!”

“Doesn’t that make you a fag?”

I started to move into the man’s immobile dick, feeling tears run down my cheeks, “I don’t care, just keep fucking me! Please!”

She moaned with pleasure and ordered her friend to continue. I fell in love with that man’s cock; having it rammed up my ass taking my virginity was the greatest feeling in the world. I didn’t care if I was gay, all I needed was that cock. I heard Gwen moan into the sheets. She had moved her hands down to our cocks, stroking them with vigor. She screamed as her man moaned, exploding in her ass, juice spraying out of her hole. I felt a warm rush of thick fluid fill my body as my man climaxed inside me.

I looked up, seeing myself in a mirror I hadn’t noticed before. Jizz was spraying out of my body as I showed myself the most satisfied, drooling, and perverted face I had ever seen. I moaned with Gwen as both of our members shot hot semen all over the bed. The two men continued to slam into our stretched asses until all four of our orgasms ceased, which seemed like an eternity.

They slid out of our asses with an audible pop, got dressed, took some money Gwen had left on the table and left us on the bed, asses worn, gaping, and leaking with a hot mess of jizz. Gwen turned to me and asked me something, but I was too mesmerized to answer. Before I knew it, she got up, mounted my ass and plunged her still-hard erection into my wet ass. She pounded me as fast and as hard as she was able, and I moaned as loud as I could. She gripped my shoulders and blasted another warm load into my ass, and from that point on, I knew we would be sharing all-nighters for years to come.


	2. Charmed

Gwen sat on the van’s burgundy couch, her legs and cock exposed to my vision. My own member began to stand at attention when I saw my cousin gently stroking her length with a smile on her face. She moved her hand upward, playing with her tip and lightly moaning all the while. She looked up and saw me standing not ten feet away, my pants a tent and my face blushing. She smirked at me and slid a finger into her ass, and at that point, I thought my cock was going to break. I needed to cum; ever since her little prank at the beach the mere scent of a veined prick put me in heat. At first, I didn’t know what kind of pervert I was, but now I just didn’t care.

“Why don’t you come here and give me a hand…” she called out to me with a seductive grasp. I mindlessly walked over to her and instinctively dropped to my knees. I wasted no time in helping her masturbate by running my hand along her wood. My lips grazed her pink head and I ran my tongue up and down my cousin’s soft meat. Making my way up, I filled my mouth with her length, earning a sweet moan of pleasure from Gwen. I bobbed my head on her cock, fingering her hole and squeezing my own prick. She began to shiver and leaned her head back as she forcefully pushed my head onto her. I moaned into her cock as her spasmodic, warm essence filled my mouth. She twitched as she rode out her orgasm, and I loved every second of it, swallowing all that escaped her body.

I slid my mouth off of her cock as she took a moment to breathe. She repositioned herself so that her head was at one end of the couch and her ass at the other. On all fours, she wrapped her arms around a pillow and lifted her ass, practically begging me to fuck her senseless. Completely hard again, her cock hung like a small third leg, twitching with anticipation. She beckoned to me, “Hurry up Ben, I need to be filled!”

I didn’t even bother to strip. I let my hungry dick loose from its restraint and lined up with her hole, which was already stretched. I grunted as I pushed inside of her, enjoying the warmth of every molecule of her rectum. We both moaned as I pounded my cousin’s ass with all my might. Gwen’s moans mixed with the occasional “harder!” or “fuck!” as her erect member swung freely between her thighs. I felt a painful tingle on each thrust as our ball sacks collided, but I didn’t complain for a moment. Her ass clenched around me as she blasted another load onto the couch. I bit my lip as I did the same, filling her ass with my spunk. I slowed down as bliss took over our bodies, and gently pulled out of her.

We lay breathing heavily for a moment until we heard a knock on the camper’s door. Thinking Gramps was back, my eyes went wide as I scrambled to clean up our mess. I stopped short when I noticed Gwen calmly standing up and opening the door, now completely naked. I whispered to her, “Gwen! What are you doing?”

She ignored my plea as she opened the door. Standing in front of Gwen was a scantily-clad, purple bikini-covered Charmcaster, who’s large chest grabbed my attention. I shook my head out of my stupor and reached for my wrist. Maybe I’d go HeatBlast and burn her, or maybe-

My cousin cut me off. “Relax Ben, I invited her over.” I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my defense. The white-haired witch spoke,

“C’mon dweeb, you don’t think I’d come to fight in my bikini, do you?” I didn’t answer. “Well, Gwen and I promise, this is strictly pleasure, not business. Gwen told me that you have some trouble cumming without a pole up your faggot ass.”

I blushed and grew a little angry at Gwen’s big mouth. “Yeah, so? What do you care?”

“Well,” she entered the camper and removed her top, bringing my eyelids wide. “I figured you could use a hand with that.”

She pulled out her concealed spellbook (where she was hiding it, I don’t even know), flipped to a marked page, and started to recite some strange chant. I looked down at her small clit, now exposed, and noticed a strange stir above her core.

Two strange stirs, actually.

Soon after, I saw two eight-inch, thick, meaty cocks spring out of her skin, one stacked on top of the other. I let my jaw drop as my own member began to pulse with anticipation. Gwen walked in front of Charmcaster, cleaned up and full on kissed her. Their tongues mingled in between their lips as I removed my remaining clothing. Gwen and I simultaneously bent down to our meals, I took the bottom one and she took the top. It was a bit awkward, but we managed to give the double blowjob pretty well (Charmcaster’s moans were a clear indication of that). We choked ourselves with her pipes and I loved every second of her salty meat stretching my throat.

Before she exploded in our mouths, she pushed us off and ordered us to get on the back bed. Gwen lied down on the bed face up and I crawled above her. Our erect cocks rubbed each other with every slight movement, making us twitch with pleasure. With one hand on the bed for balance, I pulled one ass cheek open with my spare hand, Gwen doing the same with both hands. The double-dicked witch began to push into my ass with her top cock as her bottom one made its way into Gwen. We let out animalistic grunts and moans, and Gwen’s constantly perverted expressions really turned me on (well, the cock wrecking my ass did most of the turning on). We both began to move onto Charmcaster’s swift fuck sticks. She bent forward, moaning hard as her plump breasts pushed into my back. At that moment, Gwen reached her hands down to our cocks and pumped away at them like a professional. As the witch’s cock spooged its juice into our bodies, I felt a familiar sensation in my own cock. Gwen leaned up and kissed me as our rubbing members launched their loads, smearing in between our stomachs as we continued to get slammed into. We screamed in bliss into each other’s lips as I absorbed Charmcaster’s warm seed, slowly feeling more and more filled.

We all drifted back to reality as Charmcaster pulled back, popping out of our stretched holes and exiting the van. I shivered as some of her jizz slid out of me, and she called back, “Call me again whenever you feel like. I’m always available!”


	3. Beach Love

I couldn’t stand it, and yet all I felt was pleasure. The fear and joy of being seen in public like this rushed through me like a freight train. Gwen and I walked hand in hand down the sandy shore, both of us wearing bright red bikinis. She had given me a simple makeover before we went out, extending my eyelashes, adding purple eyeliner, and even some bright red lipstick (giving herself a similar treatment afterward). I bit my lip constantly as we walked, trying not to let myself grow an erection. The thinness of the bottom piece shaped around my package, but it was only noticeable from up close. Gwen had a similar situation, even the smallest boner would give her away.

She turned her head to me and slyly grinned. She brought her lips to mine, and we made out passionately as we passed a small beach-going crowd. I was so scared that my cock would begin to stiffen, and outcries from the crowd (“Get a room, dykes!” and “Fuck yeah, that’s fuckin hot!”) didn’t help much. Our lips parted and we continued walking, I tried my best to avoid looking into the crowd.

Eventually, we walked far enough out on the shore to only be able to see the crowds as small specks on the horizon. We sat on the edge of the water line side by side, myself with legs crossed and Gwen with her knees up and legs spread. She leaned her head back, breathed in and out as the ocean wind blew past her. I looked on in awe as the sun’s light sprinkled on her face, gleaming with-

“Hey dweeb, take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Oh. She had turned to me, any sense of grace or young beauty gone, replaced with animosity. Or maybe it was just the pressure that had built up in her girlcock that made her grumpy. I crawled between her legs before she could even command me to suck her off. I trailed my tongue down her thighs and around her bathing suit, teasing the hidden erection. She hummed into the air, leaning her head back as I helped her remove her covering. Her stiff length pointed at my lips, and I couldn’t help but appreciate the craftsmanship that my redhead cousin had put into her girlcock. She had recently thickened the girth and increased the length, making for a firm 7.8-inch rod. Her hairless sack was evenly wrinkled, with skin folded over itself like window blinds. Ever the overachiever, she twisted a spell to recover her missing vagina, hidden away under her cupped testicles.

With my appreciation completed, I dove in. I planted a lipstick kiss on her warm cockhead, relishing its smoothness and gentle drips of pre-cum. I rolled the rubbery tip with my tongue, lowering my jaw to begin my meal. My tongue curled under her length and soon filled with her meat, pushing its way toward the back of my throat. My chin grazed her balls, and there I held until I could feel Gwen trace her fingers in my hair. Pulling back, I moaned, and pushed myself back on her rod, continuing the passionate blowjob and leaving trails of my own saliva as I devoured her.

Resting on my elbows and knees, dug into the sand, I brought my idle hands to her hidden pussy, stroking and rubbing its wetness before delving inside her. Obviously increasing her pleasure, she effeminately moaned into the air, mouth agape, and clasped her hands around my head. She forced me to slurp away at her pulsing member with increased velocity, and I never even tried to resist. I chugged away like a motor, and before she came she ordered me to turn my body around so that my cock was above her mouth.

I figured she was going to give me a similar treatment, so I vigorously continued my blowjob. To my surprise, she ignored my stiff member completely and dove right for my puckered ass. She delved her wet tongue into my hole, which naturally opened wide, waiting to be filled (as I had been trained). She soon removed her mouth from my hole and quickly replaced her tongue with one of the large dildos that she kept in her satchel. My scream of intense pleasure was muffled by her twitching cock deep in my mouth, and I was “encouraged” to give the best blowjob I had ever given if only to encourage her to keep ramming into me.  
“Ooohh, you like that, don’t you, you little cumslut…”

I mumbled a satisfactory hum into her thick meat, and as the thick sex toy stretched my ass to its limits, I knew I was close. Gwen must have realized this; she took my cock straight down her throat while continuously pounding away at my ass. Simultaneously, we screamed into the other’s member, cumming with great force. I shivered as her warm seed filled my mouth and pushed down my throat, sensing my own cum spooge out of my own body. I swallowed every last drop I received, to Gwen’s pleasure, and soon, I rolled off of her body, limp and exhausted. Both of us breathed heavily, and it took Gwen a few minutes to stand back up.

“Don’t even think that we’re done, slut.” She ordered me on all fours and clasped my ass cheeks in her tight grip. She slowly removed the dildo from my ass, earning a soft, girly coo from my perverted body. As it left, I felt my hole gape wide, the beach breeze gently pouring through me. Behind me, Gwen planted her knees in the sand and slid her girlcock inside my ass with ease. I began to softly moan as she relentlessly pounded my ass, savoring every deep thrust. My body swayed with her hips as her sack began to collide with mine. I felt myself clenching around her thick meat, and I loved every second of it.

Gwen changed positions; she planted her feet adjacent to my knees and bent her knees so that she had her dick lined up with my ass once more. She rested her hands on my back, pushing my torso into the sand and leaving my ass sticking up high. She re-entered my tight ass, grabbing my shoulders for balance as she fucked me raw. Her thrusts became too much for me, and I soon found myself yelling and screaming as any woman would on an orgasmic high, shooting my second load into the sand. Feeling my ass clench around her thick meat, Gwen moaned as I did, unloading her spooge into my ass. Her pace rapidly increased, and I felt every stream of warm goo blend with her thick skin pounding in and out. On Gwen’s deepest thrust (and my loudest moan), she stopped and let her final jolts web out through her girlcock.

Shivering, and still inside me, she fell forward, pressing her ample chest into my back and forcing my torso and limp dick into the sand. We breathed deeply, enjoying our moment of peace together before she started to fuck my life away for the rest of the evening.


End file.
